


Snookums

by cmshaw



Series: Skeezy Road Trip Rays [3]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-03
Updated: 2002-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're worried about the upholstery?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snookums

When Ray got back to the car, Kowalski had already finished gassing up. He was leaning against the side of his GTO, arms crossed and chin dropped down onto his chest, looking too goddamned sexy for words even when he looked up at Ray and yawned, scrubbing at his face with both hands like a little boy. Ray shook off his perverted thoughts and said, "I hope you don't need to use the men's room here."

Kowalski grinned at him and walked back around to the passenger's side. "Foul, huh?" he said.

"Nothing else is open. Whose idea was it to drive all night?" Ray grumbled, folding himself reluctantly back into the driver's seat. His back twinged and he leaned forward, stretching it carefully.

"Yours," Kowalski said cheerfully, rubbing Ray's back. "And you didn't have to use the gas station restroom. You could've whizzed in the bushes like I did last stop."

"You're a pig," Ray said.

Kowalski grinned. "You were just hoping to get lucky in the stalls, weren't you."

Ray shifted in the seat. "Can't blame a guy for trying," he muttered. Kowalski's hand was warm and unexpected in his lap. "Hey!" he said as his body tightened in forlorn expectation of something more.

Kowalski was sprawled sideways in the passenger seat, his knees almost touching the gearstick. "Pull over by that convenience store," he said, jerking his head toward the dark building on their left.

"They're closed," Ray said, starting the car. He pulled Kowalski's hand off of his leg. "I'm driving here."

Kowalski put his hand right back. "Hey, who's got who by the balls here?" he said, curling his fingers around the part of Ray's body in question and making Ray's foot nearly slip on the accelerator. "You were hoping to get some," Kowalski said as Ray gasped.

"I'm _driving_ here," Ray said again through clenched teeth. He squealed the tires cutting the corners to the convenience store's parking lot. "And they're _closed_."

"Which is why their lights are off, yeah," Kowalski said as Ray pulled the car in sideways across the empty spaces. He unzipped Ray's fly and Ray stared down at Kowalski's hand slipping into his pants up to his braceletted wrist. Kowalski's rough-skinned fingers closed around his cock and pulled it out of his underwear, then opened up as if to say: "Exhibit A, 'Ray was hoping to get lucky with me in the men's room of the Shell Gas Station'". Ray's cock waved in the open air, pleading guilty.

Ray kept his hands clenched on the steering wheel. "Did you have a point here?" he asked.

"Watch the elbow," Kowalski said, tugging Ray's right arm to the side. His own elbow caught on the crumpled McDonald's bag as he bent down between their seats. "Fuck," Kowalski said, shaking his arm free, and then, "There we go." His cheek was pressed against Ray's stomach.

Ray fumbled to put the car into park and turn off the headlights. It was almost pitch black outside, if he looked away from the gas station's neon behind them, and equally dark inside the car. Kowalski's breath was hot on his bare dick, and Kowalski moaned just a little bit, the way he always did, as he put the flat of his tongue against the shaft of Ray's cock and licked downward slowly. Ray closed his hands into fists around the steering wheel again. Kowalski sucked at the side of Ray's cock where it poked out of the fly of his pants; Ray could look down and see head of his own cock bobbing beside Kowalski's cheek, and he groaned. Kowalski peered sideways up at him, grinned, and licked open-mouthed in a hot stripe along the side of his cock as Ray shuddered. Then he pushed himself up, fit his mouth around the head of Ray's cock, and sank back down.

Ray stared straight ahead out of the windshield as Kowalski sucked him. Kowalski's lips and tongue were soft and wet sliding up and down on him, and he wanted to move into it, rock himself in and out of that slutty mouth, but he couldn't. Kowalski barely had room to move his head up and down between Ray and the steering wheel, and the back of his head brushed Ray's arms occasionally.

The only sounds were Ray's panting and the wet sound of his cock in Kowalski's mouth and the faint noises of cars passing on the highway, far enough away that no headlights could be seen. Ray took a deep, shuddering breath and whispered, "God, yeah. Suck me." It sounded obscene in the quiet car. Kowalski's hand tightened on Ray's thigh, and he swallowed more of Ray's cock down. "Suck me," Ray said, louder. "Suck me, Ray, like that, fuck, oh fuck, I'm going to come for you--" and Kowalski leaned hard on his legs and kept Ray's cock in his throat as Ray came.

Ray groaned and tried to lean forward, but Kowalski grabbed his seatbelt and pinned him against the back of his seat until he'd pulled his mouth free of Ray's softening cock and sat back up in the passenger seat again. Kowalski wiped his shiny lips on the back of his hand and said, "Damn, that was good."

Ray laughed shakily. "I thought that was my line." He fixed his underwear and zipped up his pants again.

Kowalski was arching back in the seat to pop open the buttons on his jeans. "Gimme a kiss," he said, and Ray took off his seatbelt and leaned over to kiss him, wetly and sloppily and he still hadn't caught his breath yet when Kowalski arched back again and groaned into his mouth. He could feel Kowalski's arm brush his chest, rubbing rapidly back and forth as Kowalski jerked himself off, and he reached down with one hand to help. Kowalski had wrapped his other arm around Ray's shoulders, though; Ray was caught, awkwardly half-in and half-out of his seat, and his hand fumbled blindly between their bodies. There was Kowalski's arm, and he moved his hand down to find Kowalski's hand wrapped tightly around his cock. Ray tried to put his hand around Kowalski's, and the head of Kowalski's cock slapped wetly against his wrist, leaving damp streaks.

"Uh," Kowalski said into his mouth, "napkins."

Ray pulled back a little and opened his eyes. "What?" he said.

Kowalski kissed him again, hard and quick, and then shoved him back toward the driver's side of the car. "We got--napkins?" he asked breathlessly.

Ray abandoned his awkward attempts to get his hand onto Kowalski's cock and sat back. Kowalski rolled his head sideways on the seat and closed his eyes as he came into his own fist, hips thrusting up off the seat. "Napkins," Ray said, "yeah," and he tore open the McDonald's bag to find a clean handful of paper napkins that he passed to Kowalski, who was sagging back onto the seat again.

"Damn," Kowalski said with a contented sigh, and he wiped the come off of his hands onto the napkins before stuffing them back into the paper bag.

"Hey, there's food in there," Ray protested.

Kowalski rolled his eyes. "Those fries are dead cold by now," he said. "I don't want to get the upholstery messy, anyway."

Ray looked at him, lying there in the dark with his lips swollen and his cock still hanging out of the fly of his jeans. "We're out in the middle of nowhere at three in the morning having sex in a deserted parking lot and you're worried about the upholstery?"

"Hey, this car is my baby," Kowalski said. He pulled his jeans up and tucked his cock away unselfconsciously.

Ray pulled his seatbelt back on and restarted the car. "And what am I?" he grumbled.

Kowalski laughed at him. "If I called you my baby you'd sock me one."

"I would not!" Ray said, offended.

"Sure you would," Kowalski said. "Snookums."

Trying not to laugh, Ray said, "Would not."

"Sweetiepie," Kowalski said.

"Shut up," Ray said. "Which way is the highway?"

"Left," Kowalski said. "Snugglebutt."

" _Snugglebutt?!_ " Ray said, turning left.

"Cuddlemuffin," Kowalski said. "Babydoll. Tootsie."

"Shut up!" Ray yelled, laughing in earnest now. "I'm driving here!" The onramp for the highway loomed up out of the darkness and Ray accelerated onto it.

Kowalski waited until Ray got around the semi trundling down the highway with them, then said, "Pookie."

"Shut up!" Ray yelled.


End file.
